When Worlds Collide
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: What happens when Foxy thinks up an invention so mindblowingly awesome? She brings it to life, of course! An idea from my laptop stories that no longer exist. I don't own the song that comes up later on, or and Character you guys recognize. I only own Foxy, Thunder, and the machine she makes! Rated Kplus for some mild swearing on Foxy's part. (Bad Foxy!)
1. Chapter 1

Foxy was walking down the town's main street, when she spotted DJ pushing a large-screen television to the curb for garbage removal.

She went over to help, and ask what he planned on doing with it. "Does it work?"

"Sure does, Foxy. I'm just gettin' rid of it to make room for my awesome new speakers."

"So let me get this straight. You're throwing out a perfectly good television for your tunes?"

DJ nodded, and Foxy sighed. "Would you mind if I took it? You won't have to push it any farther."

"Sounds cool to me, dude. Have fun with it."

"Thanks, Deege!" She gave him a smile, then hoisted it onto her right shoulder.

Rather then have it slip out of her hands, she used her shoulder to balance it, her right hand to help, and her head to lean against it in case it tipped towards her left side. There was an added bonus to carrying it on her shoulder: she could see where her feet were.

Carrying it like this, she was able to move it fairly quickly towards Fillmore's. He was just about to exit when she brought the massive television to the doorway. He backed up to let her through, and she did so with a smile. "Thanks, Fillmore." She slid the tv off her shoulder and onto the carpet, standing up and rolling her shoulder to get rid of the stiffness.

"Where'd ya get it, man?"

"DJ was going to throw it out just because it wouldn't fit with the speakers he's putting up. He said that it works, but I've got another idea for it."

"What kinda idea?"

"You'll see. It's going to be a big surprise!" Foxy exclaimed excitedly. "I'll need to get some things though... and I don't think anybody here has what I need."

"Then we can go to the next town over, man. They've got tons of stuff."

"Like what?"

"If ya tell me what it is ya need, then I can go see if they have it."

"Oh, why don't we just go together?" She suggested, and he smiled.

"Right on, man!"

"Let's go let everyone else know, then we'll head out."

Fillmore nodded, and Foxy followed after him. "Hey. I got a great new idea for a project, and a new test subject, so me and Fillmore were gonna go see what they've got next town over."

The others nodded, chuckling. They all knew how Foxy loved to experiment with things to see what would happen.

More then once, she had nearly made herself sick drinking things that she had mixed up, including a few drops of motor oil in her coffee, beer in an non-fuel-made organic drink mixture left to ferment, and something she had whipped up using all three, to see if humans really could drink oil if it was diluted and masked by the taste of beer and fruit.

Nothing had worked, and Doc had forbade her from putting oil into anything she drank, or else he was going to throw her into the impound and not bring her coffee. She had hastily stopped, but still couldn't help wondering.

The group bade the two farewell, and Doc reminded her not to bring home anything that would overpower her and enslave the car race. She laughed, then told him she wouldn't.

They went back to Fillmore's, and she darted inside the custom-made trailer that her and Fillmore had decorated.

Inside was a large beanbag chair, an avocado-green shag rug, a skylight in the ceiling, a place to hang her hat, tail, old collar, and a few posters of her favorite bands on the walls. On the outside, it looked nearly identical to Fillmore's paint job, thanks to Ramone.

The two had thought up the idea because Lightning had said that his trailer was getting cramped. Fillmore hooked up to the trailer, and waited for her call that she was settled inside.

"We're good."

With that, he closed the ramp and they were off. "This is going to be fun, Fillmore. And, if I can get it to do what I want it to, you all should be able to use it."

"Really? That'll be pretty groovy. So why's it have to be a surprise, man?" He heard her laughter over the CB radio, then she replied, "Because Fillmore, if it doesn't cooperate with me, I can make something else and it'll still be a surprise. Then you guys will think that the surprise was what I made, not what I didn't make."

There was silence for a few minutes, then she sighed. "That was confusing, let me start over. If it doesn't go as planned, I can scrap my original idea, make something else, then pass off my second idea as the surprise."

Fillmore chuckled, then he told her that now he'd be suspicious.

"I shouldn'ta told ya that." She replied, and he laughed. "And I'm probably gonna need a keyboard or something too, since we're going to have to dial numbers..." She was making a checklist, not realizing that the CB was still on.

"Why are ya gonna haveta dial numbers?"

"I shouldn'ta told ya that either." She replied, and shut the CB radio off to continue her list. **(Hagrid moment from Harry Potter! :D)**

Fillmore chuckled, and continued driving. They made it there in a few hours, and Foxy scrambled out of the trailer, stretching her legs and getting her hat and tail. She joined Fillmore, and the two set off. She looked down at her list, then saw what she needed.

It was a good thing that she had a job, otherwise she wouldn't have the funds necessary for such an excursion. She came out of one store, the items in a bag so Fillmore couldn't see, and the two went onwards.

At the end of the day, Foxy looked over her list, and told Fillmore that she had everything she needed. The two headed back to Radiator Springs, and Foxy had to restrain herself from launching into a full-blown work mode.

Instead, she asked Sally if she could borrow a spare cone for a few days. Sally smiled, then told her that cone number three was open. Foxy accepted the keycard, something Sally had recently gotten for each cone. She toted all the items over to that cone, and then the television.

The others watched her with curiosity, and Fillmore told them that Foxy wanted it to be a surprise.

"Which can't mean anything good." Lightning replied with a chuckle.

That evening, Fillmore rolled over to cone number three with a cup of coffee, unsure if Foxy was even in the cone or not. He knocked with his free tire, and waited.

"Just a sec!" Foxy called, then threw a sheet over her creation-in-progress. She jogged to the door, and opened it. "Hi, Fillmore." She gave him a smile, which he returned.

"Thought you'd want a cup, man."

"I sure do. Thanks, Fillmore." She kissed his VW symbol gently, then stepped outside for some fresh evening air.

"So what are ya makin', anyhow?"

Foxy took a sip of her coffee, then wagged a finger at him. "I told you, it's a surprise. If I told you what it is, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I could pretend to be surprised."

Foxy laughed. "If I tried to pretend to be surprised with something, I'd forget, and actually be surprised. Maybe you should just be me for a day."

"So, does that mean you're gonna tell me?"

"No." She replied with a grin. "I've already said too much. Trust me, I just know that I'll let more things slip as the days go on."

"You comin' over?"

"I might. I want to get as much done as possible before I turn in, that way I can get more done tomorrow."

"'Night." Fillmore replied, nuzzling her gently.

"You going to bed already? I would've thought that you, of all cars, would be the one to stay awake and pester me to tell you what I'm making." She grinned good-naturedly, and Fillmore nudged her playfully.

"I know when to give up and when to keep fightin', man."

"All right. Good night, Fillmore." She smiled, and kissed his symbol again before the two parted ways.

Fillmore watched as the door to cone three rolled down, then he went inside his dome. He settled onto his mattress, and drifted to sleep.

Foxy, meanwhile, was busy with her project. She only paused long enough to put her hair up into a messy bun, grab another few sips of the coffee, then she was back to work, wiring things to microchips here, and connecting wires together, and wrapping a group of wires in electrical tape. She had the radio on low, since she found that she worked best with music. She had it tuned to the classic rock station on, and it was murmuring Journey's 'Any Way You Want It'. She hummed along with the song as she continued.

The next morning, she awoke to someone knocking on the door. She blinked her eyes open, and saw the mass of wires, all colors. "Cripes!" She exclaimed, then hurriedly threw a sheet over the project. "Hang on, I'll be right there!" She called to the pounding on the door. She turned off the radio, ran for the door, and hit the button hurriedly.

It rolled up, and she tried to slow down, but instead stumbled, flailing before she caught her balance again.

Doc rolled backwards in surprise at Foxy's entrance and bedraggled appearance. "Ya all right?"

"Fine. What's up?"

"We were gonna leave for the race soon. You comin'?"

She hesitated, looking over her shoulder at the sheet-covered lump. Doc followed her gaze, and took notice of the large television screen. "What are ya doin with all that stuff?"

"It's a surprise!" Foxy replied rapidly, and Doc chuckled.

"According to section 113-A, there are no surprises I don't know about, since I am the judge."

"When did we get that?!"

"Yesterday." Doc chuckled.

Foxy grumbled an answer, then sighed. "Fine. I was up late, so I don't feel like arguing."

"How late are we talkin' about?"

"Umm... three... in the morning?"

"Foxy! You oughta know better then that!"

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in it. I kept telling myself one more wire, one more wire, and 'one more wire' turned into twenty more, and so on..." She flopped down onto the couch, facefirst into a pillow.

"After I take a look at whatever it is you're makin', you're goin' over to Fillmore's for some sleep."

"Then that means that I can't..."

"Nope."

She sat up, and gave him the puppy-dog eyes. The effect was ruined completely when she yawned seconds later.

"Not gonna work."

"Please, Doc. I'll do anything! I'll... work free overtime, I'll train Lightning for a week, I'll go off coffee for two weeks!"

"You really wanna go. I've never heard you say you'd go off coffee for any length of time." He lifted the sheet up, glanced at what she had made progress on, and finding nothing really of interest other then a large tv set and about a million feet of wires, he let the sheet drop. He didn't turn around for a few minutes, letting Foxy silently beg.

When he turned around, she shrank back, expecting the worst. "You got farther then I expected."

"But you don't know what I'm making... do you?"

Doc shook his hood, then replied, "Normally cars are on the wiring process when they've figured out what they plan on makin', and have everything they need."

"Like I do."

"Good. And it looks like you're almost done. Now, about your punishment..."

Foxy's head lowered, as did her eyes, ready for the worst.

"I was considering letting you train Lightning, but then I realized that nothin' would get done. So... you can come, but during the race, and after, you're stayin' in the trailer."

"Does that mean I get to share some secrets of Lightning's with you when we get home?"

Doc chuckled. "No, you keep your paws off his stuff. He'll get mad at not only you, but me too. He'll think I put ya up to it."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Doc!" Foxy exclaimed around a yawn, then grinned widely.

Doc chuckled again, then nudged her. Go on, in your trailer."

"Yes, dad." She sighed, then got up from the couch, stretching. "Hold on a sec... Could I bring my surprise to work on?"

"No."

"Aww." She sighed, then walked across the street to her trailer, where she unlocked it. She went over to a low cupboard, and opened one of the doors. She pulled out one of Fillmore's blankets, then curled up in the bean bag chair, threw the blanket over herself, and began to doze.

When she next awoke, the trailer was moving. She yawned widely, then looked around sleepily. She fumbled for the CB radio, and pressed the button. "Where we goin', Fillmore?"

There was laughter on the other end, then Fillmore's reply. "Have a nice nap, man? Ya sound tired yet."

"Yeah, I slept like a rock." She replied with a soft noise of contentment as she stretched.

"We're goin' to Sonoma."

"Wow... That's on the other side of California, right?"

"Sure is."

"It's gonna take forever to get there!"

"Only two days."

"Two days there, one day for the race, then two days back. A whole week." She replied, flopping into the beanbag chair.

Fillmore chuckled, then replied that it was near a beach.

"It is?!"

"Yep."

"Awesome! Wake me when we get to there, 'kay?" She asked, and Fillmore chuckled.

"Sure."

"Thanks." She smiled, then turned the CB radio off and curled into the beanbag chair.

**Here's the first part of When Worlds Collide! I know it starts out slow, but it happens in the course of a few days, so it will speed up as it nears the end. Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

She was asleep in a few minutes. For Fillmore, the drive there was oddly quiet, and he chalked it up to Foxy being asleep.

They got to a hotel that night, and they all got rooms.

"Hey, wake up, man."

No response.

Fillmore sighed, and unlocked the ramp. It lowered, and revealed Foxy, half off the bean bag chair, the blanket wrapped around her. Fillmore smiled, then saw that she was wearing her collar. "She'll be able to protect herself, easy. 'Specially since she's wearing her collar." He noted, and closed the ramp, locking it afterwards.

As he drove up to his room, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about leaving her there for the night. He tried to ignore it, and entered his room. He fell asleep a little while later, and was up before anyone else in the morning.

He went down to see if Foxy was all right, and when he lowered the ramp, he found her sleeping soundly in the beanbag chair, her tail twitching contentedly, as though she were dreaming. Fillmore chuckled, then went to grab some fuel with the others before heading out. On the road, the guilt from last night began nagging at him again.

'_It was just for one night, and she was okay. There ain't any reason to get worried over nothin'._'

'You left her in a trailer, in a parking lot, in a strange place! Anyone coulda come and taken her, man! Not cool...'

'_They woulda thought that the trailer just has tools in it, or that it was completely unrelated to Lightning, since it doesn't match his paint. 'Sides, what does anyone want with some tools? It wouldn'ta mattered._'

'What if the thief knew that she wasn't just tools? What if they coulda figured out the lock number somehow, and gotten the lock open, then did somethin' to her?'

'_That coulda never happened. Foxy has a three-try lock system on the ramp, and-_'

"Fillmore, look out!"

"Nyah!" He screeched on his brakes suddenly, coming back to reality. He had almost run a red light.

"You all right, Fillmore? You normally don't zone out like that." Flo asked, concerned.

He nodded, and returned to his thoughts, this time paying more attention to reality. They reached the track without incident, and Fillmore unhitched from the trailer, then went to go wake Foxy up.

As the ramp lowered, he was joined by Doc, who chuckled at the sight. Foxy was sprawled out on her back, her top half resting on the floor, with her legs up over the top of the chair. The blanket was up over her face, and so was her hair. Fillmore did his best not to laugh, but to no avail.

Hearing his and Doc's laughter, Foxy yawned then sat up, the blanket still over her head. "Hey, is it night time?" She mumbled, making the two laugh even more.

Fillmore rolled into the trailer, and pulled the blanket down.

"Why am I backwards?" She asked around a yawn, earning more laughter.

"You just can't seem to sleep in one spot for too long..."

"I had a dream that I was chasing a rabbit and a squirrel, and a deer, too... Then I was a donkey..."

"What did ya put in that coffee after I left?" Fillmore chuckled, and Foxy shrugged.

"I dunno..."

Doc and Fillmore laughed again, then Fillmore nudged her up. "C'mon, we're here."

"We are? Oh, goody!" She grinned, then stretched.

"Actually, Foxy agreed to stay in the trailer for the race and the afterparty, Fillmore. It was her punishment for stayin' up 'till three in the mornin'."

Fillmore looked at Foxy in shock, and she shrank backwards. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that..."

"At least you'll be able to catch up on sleep." Doc replied, and Foxy nodded regretfully.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"But the race ain't until tonight. What's she gonna do 'till then?"

"I suppose she can come out until then, but as soon as the race starts, she goes back in."

"Yay! Thanks, Doc!" Foxy squealed, already outside by the time he was finished.

He gave her a serious look and shook a tire at her. "If you're not back in there by the time the race starts..."

"I know, I will be. Promise. I'll pester Fillmore for the time every five minutes." The two chuckled, and Fillmore nudged her.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"Heck yeah!" She exclaimed, and the two set off.

Doc watched them go, sighing and shaking his hood. He then went to find Lightning for his practice. "Hey, kid! Let's get out on the track for your practice lap."

Meanwhile, when Foxy and Fillmore reached the beach, they were shocked by the number of race cars at the beach. "Look, there's Chick." Foxy grumbled.

"Where? I don't see 'im."

"Over there. Surrounded by the girls." Foxy growled quietly, glaring in Chick's direction.

"Ohh, yeah. I see 'im now."

"Let's go this way." Foxy nodded her head in the opposite direction, and Fillmore nodded. "Hey, look at this! It's a really pretty shell." She held up the purple and white banded scallop shell, smiling.

"Sir? No pets allowed. Your...uhh... what is that thing, exactly?" An official-looking Escalade had pulled up in front of the two of them, staring down at Foxy threateningly. She shrank away from the car's glare, back against Fillmore's bumper, looking up at the car nervously, her eyes darting from him to the ground and back again.

"She ain't my pet. This here's Foxy, Team McQueen's mascot. We're here until the race starts, man."

"She doesn't look quite like Foxy from Team Lightning."

"Me, not look like myself? You've got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes, then sighed. She pricked her ear hat, tilted her head slightly, and her tail rose up from behind her and began wagging.

"Now I see it! I'm sorry, Foxy."

"It's all right. So you're a racing fan?"

"Sure am. I'm on duty at the race. You know, crowd control and all that."

"Too bad I won't be able to watch it. I stayed up until three in the morning, and that's my punishment. Not being able to watch the race, or go to the afterparty."

"Bummer."

"Yeah, you're telling me. That's why I figured that until the race starts, I can hang out at the beach and enjoy the outside." She sighed, and the two vehicles chuckled.

"There's a good spot over here that just opened up. Pretty far in the back, but not too far."

"Thanks." Foxy gave him a smile, which he returned. He led the two of them to it, and dipped his hood in a goodbye before returning to duty. "If you see him at the race, would you say hi for me?"

Fillmore chuckled and nodded, and Foxy smiled.

"Thanks, Fillmore." Foxy set up an umbrella and a beach towel, then laid down and shut her eyes, enjoying the shade and the sound of the waves.

Fillmore watched her for a minute, then left, going off to find some shells. He brought back shell after shell, and had amassed a small pile of about ten in front of Foxy an hour later. When the last shell clicked against the others, Foxy opened her eyes. "What are you _doing_, Fillmore?" She asked with a smile, and he chuckled.

"I found some more seashells." He gave her a grin, and she giggled.

"I see that." She paused, then brushed some sand off the towel. "And now the towel is sandy. Thanks, _dear_." She gave him a playful look, and he laughed quietly.

"Thought you'd like it." He rolled forwards and kissed her before pulling away and driving off behind her.

"Hey, come back here. I wasn't finished with you!" She laughed, getting up and going after him.

He chuckled and drove back towards the entrance to the beach.

"Oh, no you don't!" She charged for him, but the sand weighed her down, so it was hard for her to get up to speed. She ended up sending sand flying everywhere, and the two were lucky that everyone else was closer to the ocean. She leaped for him, and ended up getting a mouthful of sand. "Blegh-plegh-yuck." She spluttered, spitting out sand. "Ugh, it's in my teeth, ugh..." She stuck her tongue out, trying to get the sand to dislodge itself. Finally, she didn't feel anything gritting in between her teeth, and sighed.

Fillmore was parked a few feet away, laughing quietly to himself and watching her.

"What's so funny?" She replied in a playful, gruff tone.

"You're not supposed to eat the sand for real, man."

"Why, I outta...!" Foxy growled, and chased after him again, this time trying to jog through it.

The two chased each other around for a few hours before Foxy tired. Fillmore led her back to the towel, laughing. She slid to a stop next to him, grinning. "You sly devil." She replied, nudging him playfully.

"Thanks, I try." He snickered, nudging her back.

"What time is it?"

"Dunno. We should probably get goin' though."

"Yeah, I guess so." They packed up the shells, the umbrella, and the towel, then headed towards the entrance/exit.

When they got out to the street, Foxy stopped. "Hang on, I wanna get all the sand off." She let her hair out of the messy bun, then began ruffling her hands through it, her eyes shut tightly. She put it back up in a bun, then bent down to get rid of the sand between her toes.

Fillmore chuckled, and the two headed towards the racetrack. When they got there, Doc was waiting for them. "You two are just in time. They're just starting the opening ceremonies."

"Am I on lockdown afterwards?"

Doc nodded, and Foxy smiled.

"All right."

They watched as the large fighter jets flew over the track, then Doc nudged Foxy. "Go on, inside the trailer."

"Okay. Bye Fillmore. Have fun."

Fillmore nuzzled her, and she departed.

The ramp went up a few minutes later, Foxy safely inside. "At least I've got books to read."

Red, finding out that she loved to read, had given her a different book for every birthday she had celebrated with them. Foxy smiled, seeing the first book he had given her. It had become one of her favorites, so she grabbed it, settled down in the beanbag chair, and began to read. She looked up at the sound of cheers, then rolled her eyes and continued reading with the help of a reading light she had stashed in the cupboard.

She looked up again as the ramp lowered, confused. She didn't lower it, so who did? She got the answer when she saw Lightning parked there, grinning. "Guess who won?!"

"Great job, Light." She gave him a smile, then went back to her reading.

"That's it? Not an 'Oh, Lightning, that's amazing!' No 'Oh, Lightning, another win!' Not even an 'There's one less race to go in the chase for the Piston Cup!'?! What's up with that?"

"I'm reading. You can't possibly expect me to be focused on that at the moment."

Lightning rolled inside, and took the book. He set it under his tire, and wouldn't budge until Foxy said something more enthusiastic.

"Oh, Lightning, I just knew you'd win! You must've broken the speed record!"

The two looked at each other, and he cracked up and removed his tire from the book. "Thanks. That _didn't_ sound _completely_ fake."

Foxy snorted, and waved a hand at him.

"I'm going now."

"No you're not. You're standing here talking to me yet." She replied, not even looking up from her book.

Lightning sighed, rolling his eyes and left, the ramp going back up.

"Finally." Foxy muttered, then went back to her book. The trailer lurched, and she glanced up before continuing her book.

"You're awfully quiet back there, man." Fillmore's voice made her jump, and she scrambled for the receiver.

"I'm reading a book. That's why."

"Well, we've got a long way to go, man. Ya might as well keep on readin'."

"Yeah, good idea." Foxy replied, already settling into her beanbag chair again.

The group traveled throughout the night, until they reached a hotel. "Hey, we're stoppin' for the night. You wanna stay in there, or stay with me?" Fillmore asked, and Foxy looked up, finding him parked at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hm? Oh, if you don't want me to bunk with you, I'll stay here, but otherwise..." With that, she raced out of the trailer, then jumped onto his roof and gripped it tightly in a hug. "...I'll stay with you."

The two grinned, and Fillmore went to make reservations for a room. Foxy did her best to look like luggage, and only moved when the two reached their room. "That clerk was lookin' at ya the whole time, man."

"I was trying to be luggage. I don't think it worked though..." Foxy jumped from his roof to the bed, and she flopped onto it when she landed. She was out like a light in minutes, and Fillmore chuckled quietly before following her lead.

The next morning, Foxy rolled over, just waking up, and came face to face with Fillmore. She blinked her eyes open in confusion, and scrambled backwards in surprise.

Fillmore blinked his eyes open, going slightly cross-eyed for a moment, then he yawned widely. Foxy's hair was blown back by the force of his yawn, and she smiled, the sight of his brown eyes crossing adorable, especially when he was more then half asleep.

"These hotel beds ain't the best thing to sleep on after a long day, man." He mumbled, and noticed Foxy. "Mornin', Elizabeth."

"Morning, Fillmore."

**Aww, I just love the ending to this one... :3 It's so cute. **

**P.S. In case you're wondering, no, Foxy isn't upstaging Lightning because everyone knows who she is. Bob and Darrel just don't shut up about her during a race, and that attracts attention to her, so everyone knows to look for her tail and ears and hair now. xD **

**P.P.S. I don't know how you'd get a mouthful of sand, and still be able to talk. Keep this in mind for a later part of the story. :)**

**P.P.P.S. I just find the way that the two chase each other and horse around adorable. Like they're the goofy, playful, grade-school couple. They just seem so perfect with each other. Foxy's hyperactivity balances out Fillmore's mellow, easygoing attitude. **


	3. Chapter 3

She stretched out on the bed, and Fillmore petted her back, making her arch herself back towards him. Her quiet purring became slightly louder, and Fillmore chuckled. He ruffled her extremely messy bun, and she yawned widely in response.

"You're right about the mattresses not being very comfortable." She replied, and slid off the bed, standing up.

"Wanna grab some coffee?"

"Sure." She smiled, and the two departed the room. They went down to the breakfast buffet, and Foxy was surprised to find Doc there. "Morning, Doc." Foxy gave him a smile, then went for a cup of coffee.

"Mornin', Foxy. Mornin', Fillmore."

Fillmore nodded a greeting, and followed after Foxy. The two settled at a table, and Foxy mulled over the day's newspaper.

"Lightning won, and Chick came in thirty-sixth. Why?"

"He had a flat, and some of his forklifts musta been rookies, so they had no clue what they were doin'."

"Doesn't surprise me." Foxy replied, and sipped at the coffee. "You want to look at it?" She looked to Fillmore, who shook his front. "Okay." She gave him a smile, then folded up the paper and put it back where she found it.

Finally, the only one not up was Lightning, and Foxy grinned. "Can I go wake him up?" She looked to Doc, who nodded and chuckled. "Anyone got a room key for his room?" The others shook their hoods, but Mater nodded.

"He done gave me the extra one, Foxy. Go get 'im mighty good."

"Yes, sir." Foxy saluted him, then took the keycard he offered and slunk to Lightning's room.

She opened the door quietly, and peeked inside. Lightning was there, sleeping quietly, a rear wheel hanging off the mattress, a pillow over his windshield. "Aww, he must've been tired from the race..." Foxy suddenly didn't want to jump onto his roof and scare him awake, like she had been planning to do. She settled for laying down in front of him, and licking his hood.

He mumbled something that sounded like, "Thunder, down boy.", then went back to sleep.

Foxy licked his hood again, and this time the pillow fell off his windshield as he turned away. The sudden light was enough to wake him up, and he opened his eyes just as Foxy did it a third time.

"Eww! What are you doing?"

"Doc told me to come wake you up, so I did."

"So you lick my hood?!"

"Hey, I was gonna tackle you, but I thought I'd be nice since I thought you'd be sore from the race last night!" Foxy snapped back, her ears laying back.

Lightning's face was wiped from all emotion, and he blinked in surprise. "That's... considerate of you, Foxy."

"Yeah, well next time not screaming at someone for caring is a great idea." She replied icily, getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Foxy. Foxy, wait..."

But it was too late. She was gone.

She dropped the key off with Mater, then left to the trailer to read. Fillmore could tell that something had happened when she came in, had handed the key card to Mater, then had walked out, barely saying anything. He didn't want to get involved, because Foxy had looked pretty mad.

Lightning rolled in about ten minutes later, his eyes darting around the room before he sighed and went for some coffee.

"Somethin' wrong, kid?"

"Nothing, Doc. Just a rough night is all."

Doc and Mater shared a glance, Mater grinning because he thought Foxy had woken Lightning up.

"Foxy come in here?"

"She did, but not for long. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Lightning, you're not going after her."

"So you know where she went?"

"No, and if I did I still wouldn't tell ya." Doc replied stubbornly.

Lightning sighed, and departed the room for his trailer. On the way to it, he passed by her trailer. "Why didn't I think of it earlier?" He muttered, and knocked on the door to her trailer.

"Who is it?"

He heard a faint waver in her voice, and instantly felt worse then before. '_She's probably in there, sobbing because I screamed at her... Poor kid..._' "It's Lightning."

"Thought you wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me, since you like yelling at me so much." She replied, her voice gaining a small amount of strength.

Lightning flinched backwards. Now _that_ hurt. "Foxy, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You could have at least poked me in the tire or something though."

"Whatever happened to the 'funny' Lightning? He would have laughed, then licked me back! And you're blaming me again!"

He heard sniffling after her angry voice, and wilted. She was right. If they were back home, he would have licked her back. He tried to reason with her once more. "Foxy, I'm-"

"Just go away." She whimpered, and Lightning's hood drooped. She had only been trying to wake him up with laughter, and here he had screamed at her, then made it worse afterwards.

He sighed, and rolled into his trailer.

"Hey, kid you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lightning replied, but his voice said different.

"Aww, come on, _mi bucko_! You won, and Chick was nowhere near you!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Mack sighed, shook his hood, and rolled over to the others. "Everyone up, ready, and able to go?" He asked with a chuckle, and the others nodded.

Fillmore hooked up to Foxy's trailer, and then they were off, headed for home. They got back around evening time, and as soon as Fillmore had unhooked himself from the trailer, Foxy was out, calling back that she was behind schedule, and was going to work on the surprise. Fillmore called to her not to stay up too late, and she responded.

Lightning spotted her, and called her name.

She ignored him, and he rolled closer. "Foxy, listen to me. I'm sorry for screaming at you, and if we were here, I probably would have laughed, but we weren't here. I'm really sorry."

She turned her back on him, her tail rising up and puffing out indignantly, and walked into her cone, shutting the door behind her.

Lightning sank back on his shocks with a sigh. He cast his eyes to his hood, then shrugged and went to the Butte. He drove hard and long, finally stopping about three hours later in a cloud of dust, exhausted and slightly angry.

"Hey, kid." His hood snapped to the hill, where Doc was parked. He rolled over to Doc, who pushed a can of oil his way. "Would've thought you were with Sally."

"She was busy, so I came down to kill some time." Lightning replied, sipping at the can.

"And think over a few things, it seems."

Lightning sighed, his hood dropping slightly. He looked up at Doc after a few minutes, and there was regret in his eyes. "She's mad at me. And not just regular mad. I'm talking like 'won't even look at me' mad."

"What did ya do to make her mad?"

"All right. Apparently, she wanted to wake me up, and had planned on jumping on me. She thought better of it, and decided to lick me." He made a face before he continued, and Doc chuckled. "Then, when I yelled at her for doing it, she snapped back at me, and told me that she was being nice because she thought I'd still be feeling the race. I told her that it was nice of her, and she snapped at me again, then got up and left. When I went out to her trailer this morning, I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't listen. She asked me what had happened to the 'funny' Lightning. Then she said that I would've laughed and did it back, which I would've. I told her that she should have at least poked me in the tire or something, and then she said that I was blaming her. I tried to apologize again, and she told me to just go away. I tried to apologize when we got back, to explain, but she just turned away and went into the cone." Lightning sighed when he had finished, and looked up at Doc in defeat.

"You apologized, so that's a start. Let her cool down, she'll be fine."

"Thanks, Doc."

Doc dipped his hood in a nod, then nudged Lightning. "Think you can manage a few more laps?"

"You're on, old man." He replied with a grin and rev of his engine. The two drove down to the starting line, and began racing around the track.

Foxy, meanwhile was hard at work, the radio turned on, now blaring a modern rock station throughout the cone. She was bent over the back of the television screen, placing all the wires in place except for the ones that led to the keypad. She began working on that, and didn't realize that it was nearly midnight.

When the Disc Jockey announced the time, she sighed, shut the radio off, and curled up on the couch, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning, she got up, stretched, and got right to work again, making the pieces of the keypad. The modern rock station was on from the night before, and was now flowing Linkin Park's 'Somewhere I belong'. She heard the knocking at the cone door, but didn't acknowledge it, think that it was Lightning. It was in fact Lightning, and he sighed as he heard the song turn up slightly, not loud enough to disturb the others, but just loud enough for her not to hear him. He rolled his eyes and left, going over to Sally's.

Foxy was busily working away at the keypad components, trying to get everything connected correctly. She installed the buttons, and experimentally tried pushing each one to see if they worked. They depressed, and popped back up, and she nodded. She then moved on to rewiring the television set, and nodded, finished with that. She replaced the back of the television, and wrapped the exposed wires leading into the key pad in a sleeve that matched the black of the tv. She turned the tv on, and was instantly met with a loading screen. It loaded, and revealed an input contacts screen. "Yess." She replied with a grin, and used the keypad to maneuver and entered the information necessary for her contacts from her phone. Finally, she was done, and opened the door of the cone. "Eureka! I've done it!"

The others looked her way, surprised.

"The 'surprise' was an immense success! Come and see if you don't believe, or are simply curious."

The ones at Flo's started trickling towards her, and she grinned. "Now, I'm sure that you are all wondering what this machine of mine does. Well, I'll show you." With that, she turned it on, and again got the loading screen. It asked if she wanted to input contacts, and she used the keypad to deny the request. The machine dismissed the 'new contacts', and entered the contacts list. "Anybody, anybody! Roll right up and pick someone for me to call!"

"You made a phone?"

"Not just a phone. Pick anyone from the list."

"Who's this Brandon?"

"Ahh, Brandy! Brandywine, Brawny, Brandy The Great! A wise choice! One of my best friends. Now, prepare yourselves. Your minds will be blown." She used the keypad to hit enter, and the machine began calling 'Brandon'.

The others gasped as a video came up, along with a "Hello? Liz?"

"Hi, Brandon! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you just fine. I see you, too. Are you web-chatting?"

"I sure am. With you! I made a web-chatting machine!"

"Wait... are those... cars? With eyes?"

"Yeah. I live in a place called Radiator Springs now."

"_The_ Radiator Springs?"

"Yeah, long story. Anyways, how've you been?"

"I've been fine, but I want to hear how you ended up in Radiator Springs!"

"Later. This is the maiden voyage of my invention, and we called you."

"You did? Awesome!"

"Where's Mater?" She turned to the screen, and smiled. "I think you're going to like this." Mater rolled up to Foxy, and she introduced the two.

"Hi, Mater!"

"Howdy, Foxy's friend!"

"Mater, this is Brandon."

"And your name is still 'Foxy'?"

"Howdy, Brandon!" Mater corrected, grinning.

"Hi, Mater." Brandon replied with a laugh.

"And yeah, my name's still Foxy." She replied, grinning sheepishly.

"How long have you and Foxy known each other?"

"Since middle school."

"What's it like in the human world?"

"There's lots of humans here. What's it's like in the Cars world?"

"There's lots of cars, and every famous monument that you know of is car-ified." Foxy replied.

"That's one way to put it." Doc chuckled.

"Are you still clumsy, Foxy?"

"She's always getting herself into trouble."

"Hey, I do not." She gave Flo a teasing smile, which earned her a laugh.

"You know it's true, honey. You're constantly tripping over your shoes, or your feet. Either one."

"She's been known to do that."

"Brandon, you're not helping." Foxy laughed, and the others chuckled.

"All right, I'll run down the list. There's Doc-" He nodded his hood.

"Flo-" Flo smiled and waved at the screen.

"Luigi-" Luigi waved, grinning.

"Guido-" Luigi turned to the little forklift, whispered something, and Guido waved a fork.

"Sally-" Sally nodded her hood and smiled.

"You've met Mater-" Mater snickered and waved a tire, making Brandon laugh.

"Red-" Red waved a tire.

"Lizzie isn't here right now, probably sleeping, so Ramone's next..." Ramone rose up on his hydraulics and nodded his hood at the screen, smiling. "'Sup, _hombre_?"

"Sarge isn't back from his veteran's event, Lightning's not here, neither are the DRH or the triplets, or Mariana, Thunder or Jack, or Strip, so all that's left is Fillmore." She glanced over at him, and he rolled up next to her, looking into the screen curiously.

"Is this the 'surprise', Elizabeth?"

Foxy laughed, then nodded. "Yeah, Fillmore, it is."

"Why'd you call Fillmore up last?"

"Saving the best for last, of course." Foxy replied, giving Fillmore a smile.

He nuzzled her gently, smiling. "Thanks, man."

"Not a problem, Fillmore. It's true you know."

"Well, it's getting late, so I'm hittin' the sack. Don't you dare-"

"That'swhatshesaid!"

"-Say it." Foxy sighed, and Sheriff looked over at her.

"You and McQueen were sayin' that recently. What's it mean?"

"It's supposed to be a joke. Like if someone says something that could be taken out of context, and placed in a slightly '_perverse_' context, say Foxy was just in a pool, and she got out, and was soaking wet. She'd complain that she was wet, and to goof around I'd say, '_That's what she said._', and then we'd laugh. At least we would if we were young teenagers, because to them, it's hysterical."

Sheriff turned to Foxy, eyebrows raised.

Foxy, meanwhile, was just trying to hide, her bright red blush completely noticeable. She turned to glare at the screen, and had a hushed conversation with Brandon, hearing quiet laughter behind her.

"So that's what that means."

Foxy groaned, covering her eyes with her hand, and the others laughed. She ran her hands back through her hair, and turned to see Brandon grinning. "You are such an a-" She felt eyes on her, and hastily changed her sentence. "An amazing friend! Because you let them know what it meant!"

"Foxy, stop screwing around. I'm pretty sure they know what you were gonna say..."

"I'm sure they do... but there are some children present."

"There are?" The others looked around, and Foxy nodded. She pointed at the screen.

"Right here, on the screen."

"Ha ha, very funny. You said you were going to bed, so goodnight. 'Night, you guys!" Brandon waved a hand to the others, who called out their goodnights.

"Dude, are you insane? They're like my family! Telling Sheriff that was like telling your dad that! He'll use it against me!" She hissed, then seemed to be thinking about something. "Or even worse..." Her eyes grew wide. "Doc will use it against me... Ohgodno!"

Brandon laughed quietly, then turned away from the screen. "I gotta go, Foxy. My mother needs me. Goodnight for real."

"Night, Brandini." She gave him a smile, which he returned, then he hung up.

As Foxy was stowing the machine back into the cone, she heard an engine, and turned around. She mentally groaned as she saw Sheriff and Doc waiting for her. "That was an interestin' surprise, Foxy."

"Thanks, Sheriff."

"Didn't think you'd make it work, Foxy."

"I didn't either, at first."

Sheriff looked as though he was trying not to laugh, then he muttered, "That's what she said."

Him and Doc burst out laughing, and drove away together, their laughter ringing through the night air.

"Ohhh, Sheriff!" Foxy exclaimed in frustration, but gave up as a yawn overtook her. She headed into Fillmore's dome, and flopped down on his mattress next to him.

Fillmore opened an eye sleepily, and looked down at her. "Somethin' wrong?" He asked, seeing her expression.

"I've been bested by Sheriff." She replied, burying her face in her arms. "_SHERIFF_!"

Fillmore chuckled, and nudged her. "'Least your web-chatter-thing works, man."

"Yeah, whoop-de-doo for that. Now Brandon can embarrass me whenever he feels like it..."

Fillmore chuckled again, and Foxy sighed, curling up next to him. She fell asleep shortly, and Fillmore soon after her.

**I love the ending to this one! xD Now Sheriff has a weapon... xD**

**And EmilyTheBrave, I liked that song that you suggested! I'm going to use it for Sarge's songfic! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up the next morning, and Foxy tried to slink over to the cone to do more work on her web-chatter.

"Hey, Foxy!"

Foxy mentally groaned as she heard the shout, thinking that it was Sheriff again. "What, Sher-oh."

When she had turned around, she saw Lightning instead of Sheriff. At the moment, she would have taken Sheriff instead of Lightning.

Her mouth instantly snapped shut, and she looked down at the ground.

"Foxy. Foxy, please. Just hear me out, all right?" His tone shocked her, and she looked up. He looked like he was begging her to be friends again, his blue eyes concerned and slightly lonely-looking.

She nodded, but didn't say a word.

"All right. I didn't mean to scream at you. It was just-a-a... it just happened. I don't know why, but it did. And you're right. If we would've been here, I would've laughed and licked you back, but I didn't. The point is that I screamed at you for something that I could have laughed about. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Can you forgive me?"

Foxy's eyes widened at the sound of her real name coming from his mouth. He had never called her that before... "I'm not sure. Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"THIS!" She licked his hood again, then darted off.

Lightning shook his hood, and true to his word, he began laughing and chased after her. He caught her, and pinned her down by the hood of her sweatshirt. "You know what happens now, right?" He asked in a low voice, grinning evilly.

Without waiting for her answer, he planted his tongue on her face and dragged it upwards, then did it again, and again, and again.

Foxy was laughing too hard to speak, her mouth shut tightly, her head whipping from side to side to try and avoid Lightning. Lightning licked her one last time, making sure to go especially slow, and then he let her up. She blinked her eyes open, and stood up shakily, her expression akin to one getting covered in garbage as a prank. Her bangs were plastered upright, looking like she had used gel to get them to stand up.

Lightning laughed so hard he was lying on the ground in minutes, gasping for breath, sounding like a retarded seal.

Foxy made a noise akin to a cough and a 'Blegh.' at the same time, which only made him laugh harder.

Doc came rolling over, hearing Lightning's obnoxiously loud laughter. "Kid, what's so funny?" He took one look at Foxy's expression, and looked back at the-now gasping Lightning. "You didn't."

Lightning could only nod, tears streaming from his windshield as he shook with laughter.

Doc scoffed and rolled his eyes, nudging Foxy. "Ya all right?"

She made the noise again, and Doc chuckled. "And it don't help that a car's tongue is as big as your face."

She sank to the ground, curling up into a ball and shuddering, her thoughts filled with what a tongue that size could be used for.

"Now look what ya did. Go get ready for your next race." Doc nudged Lightning in the door, then lifted Foxy onto his hood. He rolled into Flo's, and deposited her at Fillmore's side. "Poor kid." He muttered, looking over at her in pity.

"What happened? All I heard was Lightning laughing like a lunatic."

"He licked her. By the looks of it, I'd say multiple times, and straight up."

The others' bumpers dropped , and Fillmore tried to flatten her bangs out.

Finally, after about half an hour, she shook herself, and blinked rapidly.

"You all right?"

"I think so... But his tongue! It's like getting swallowed by bubble gum! Or getting eaten by a worm! Something pink!" She was shaking now, and the others laughed. "And his tongue reeked of oil! Blegh! Now I probably smell like I've been soaking in it! I swear, it was like getting swallowed by something big and pink! It was awful!"

"That's what she said." Sheriff muttered again, just loud enough for her to hear, and he cracked up, Doc quickly joining in.

"Thanks, Sheriff. Thanks a lot." Foxy sighed, and began trying to scrub Lightning's dried spit off herself.

"It helps if there's water around." Sheriff replied, snickering.

"Red?"

The fire truck looked up alertly, and spotted Foxy scrubbing herself furiously. "Foxy needs a good bath."

"Not yet! Let me get rid of my phone, my wallet, my ears and tail, and my shoes and socks, at least." She did so, putting them in the cone, and came back, hiding behind things in case Lightning came back.

Red fired a blast of water at her that made her shriek loudly, and leap into the air like a cat. "That's _COLD_!"

The others laughed, and Foxy cowered behind Fillmore, peeking out from behind his quarter panel, dripping wet. The ones who could see it laughed at the sight, and Red crept up behind her.

He sprayed her again, making her jump into the air like she had been shocked. She yelped and bolted into the center of Flo's, now sopping wet and shivering slightly.

"Come here, Foxy. Since I did this to you in the first place, it's only fair that I dry you off." Lightning called, coming back from the Butte. He went for a towel, and came back to find Foxy sitting in his spot and shivering, looking like a drenched cat. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel, and proceeded to dry her as best as he knew how. To Foxy it felt like a spin cycle in a dryer. When he unwrapped the towel, an extremely ruffled Foxy wobbled out, unsteady on her feet from the very _thorough_ drying she had received.

The others chuckled, and Lightning steadied her, then set her on his hood. "We good now?" He asked, and she only purred, too disoriented to think straight at the moment. "That's what I thought you'd say, Foxy." Lightning chuckled, and petted her messy bun that she had put her hair up in. When she could finally see straight, she stretched out on Lightning's hood, a soft sigh of contentment barely audible. "Comfortable?" Lightning snickered, looking down at her. She looked up at him and smiled sleepily, and he grinned. "I figured." She looked up at him beggingly, and he sighed. "Go ahead. You've already made yourself comfortable." Her tail wagged a few times, dropping off his fender, and she yawned widely before shutting her eyes. She was asleep before he knew it, sprawled out on her stomach.

Over the course of the next few days, she became quieter, barely opening her mouth for anything, and she wasn't drinking coffee like she had been. When Lightning had offered her an apple, her fox ears went back and she shrank away from it.

"There's definitely something wrong. She hasn't even tasted a sip of coffee recently." Flo remarked worriedly.

Lightning nodded. "She didn't even eat the green apple I offered her. She normally only eats the green ones."

Doc looked over at Foxy, who was sleeping soundly by Fillmore. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what. She wasn't eating, or even drinking, and she was sleeping during the day? She was definitely out of sorts. "Fillmore, see if you can get her over to my office before she wakes up tomorrow. I can't think of anythin' else to do but check her out."

Fillmore nodded, glancing down at her worriedly and petting her gently.

* * *

The next morning, Doc was in his clinic, getting out what he thought he'd need when Fillmore rolled in, Foxy lying limply on his roof. Fillmore brought her down, and to his shock Doc produced a leash. "That way we can keep her here, because she ain't goin' to like what's happening." Doc replied gruffly.

Fillmore could tell that Doc didn't like the idea any more then he did, and set Foxy down.

Doc hooked the leash to the collar, and looped it around the lift. He began raising the lift until the leash was taut, and stopped when he thought she was secure. "She ain't goin' nowhere." Doc chuckled quietly, and began to figure out how to best look at what was wrong with Foxy. He settled for gently pulling her bottom jaw down, and peering inside. Her tongue flopped out, and Fillmore chuckled. "Hmm..." Doc left her side, and went to go for his tools. He took one with a hook on the end, and gently prodded it against one of her teeth.

She stirred, mumbling faintly, but slept on.

Doc continued tapping her teeth, until he got to her left lower canine.

She shot upwards, yelping, completely awake.

"We've found the problem."

Foxy was peering out from behind the hydraulic pole for the lift, her fox ears back and her mouth shut tightly.

"It looked like there was sand under it." Doc told Fillmore.

Fillmore's eyes widened, and he looked over at Foxy. "When we were at the beach for the race, she got a mouthful of sand..."

"That explains a lot. Particularly painful." Doc looked over at Foxy, who was still hiding. He sighed, then told Fillmore to go get some fuel. "This is goin' to take a while."

Fillmore nodded, and left the clinic.

Doc turned back to Foxy, and began the task of wrestling her to the ground and getting the sand out from in her teeth. As he held her firmly in place using the leash, he was astounded at how much sand there was.

"How much of it did you eat?" He asked in shock.

She didn't reply, although she couldn't with the hook Doc was using. It was positioned scarily close to her tongue, and she didn't dare move. He continued, until he pulled back. "Better?"

She nodded hastily, but didn't respond verbally.

He pinned her down again with a tire, and got back to work.

* * *

Finally, an hour later, she pulled back. "Agh! Watch where you're pointing that thing, will ya? And geez you're strong! Nobody's ever been able to pin me down for this long before. When can we go get coffee?"

Doc sighed, shaking his hood as he looked at her. "I think I liked you better when there was no talkin' and a whole lot of sleepin'."

"Thanks, Doc. I didn't even know that was bothering me until recently. It hurt like a mother.. dog!" She finished quickly, giving him a grin. He rolled his eyes, and unclipped the leash.

"Here." He passed it to her, and she gave him a curious look.

"What am I going to do with this?"

"The better question is 'What am _I_ gonna do with it?'"

Foxy giggled, then scooped the leash up. "You're probably right. I can't see you using it for anything." She walked out of Doc's, poking her tongue at the tooth she had gotten sand under.

"She's actually awake!"

"Feelin' better?"

"It hurt like hell, I'll tell you what!" She exclaimed, making the others laugh.

"'Least it's out now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Coffee?"

"Sure, Flo. Thanks."

Fillmore ruffled her hair, and noticed the leash.

"Doc didn't want it, I swear." She replied to his concerned expression. "I've got no clue what to do with it, first of all."

"I know a few things..."

"Shut it, McQueen." She replied, earning a wicked grin from Lightning. "On second thought, you know so much about how to use it, why don't you take it?" She sent it skittering towards him, and he backed away from it like it was a giant snake.

"I never said I wanted it!" He shoved it back her way, and she yelped and jumped in the air as it nearly hit her.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry."

"I swear, all you cars are trying to kill me!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Lightning's look of shock went unnoticed by the others as they began chuckling with her. "Anyone up for prank calling one of my friends?"

"I'm game!" Lightning replied.

"All right, awesome! So, since you don't know how my 'surprise' works yet, I get to go over it again! Yay!"

"Come on, let's go!"

The two left Flo's and headed over to the cone her web-chatter was in. "Okay, stay there." She ordered him when he reached the bottom of the ramp.

"Got it."

She darted inside, and rolled the device out, the entire thing on a rolling cart from before that she had found. "Okay, shut your eyes, and do not peek. I can tell if you peek."

"I won't." He replied, and shut his eyes tightly.

She positioned it perfectly, and smiled. "Okay, you can look now."

He opened his eyes, and they widened. "Wow! You made that?"

"There's no need to sound so surprised." She replied, but she was blushing, a sure sign that she was pleased.

"And it looks like it works, and everything! Great job, Foxy."

"I just made it the same way I made my tail and ears." Her tail wagged and her ears pricked.

"Yeah, but this actually has a bigger function then your ears and tail. They're made for entertainment and decoration, right?"

Foxy paused, then nodded. "I never really thought about it before, but yeah, you're right."

"And this thing...uhh.. What does it do, exactly?"

Foxy laughed, then replied, "It allows me, or any one of you guys, to either input a car/person's phone number, call that person/car, and talk to them through a video."

"Then there you go. It's a means of communication, which your tail and ears aren't really."

Foxy blushed a deeper shade of red, and brushed her hair around her face, trying to hide it.

Lightning grinned, then replied, "Too late. Already saw it."

This only brought a whimper from her, and he laughed. "Show me your invention, Foxy."

She nodded without a word, and turned it on. Again, she got the 'Input Contacts?' message, and again she denied it. "Wh-Who did you want to call?"

"Let me see how it works."

She passed him the keypad, and he was able to maneuver it quickly. "Huh, it works with tires, too. Impressive."

"I said cars could use it, dum-dum." Foxy replied with a grin, her blush fading.

He scrolled through the list, until he got to someone named 'Christine'. "I thought you didn't like her?!"

"That's my aunt!"

"Oh... then that's different, let's not call her."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Hmmm... Why not try Brandini the Great?"

"_Who_?"

"Brandon. That's one of my many nicknames for him."

"What are your others?"

"Let's see... Brandy, Brandini, Brandini the Great, Brawny, Brandywine, Brandy the Great. That's all I can think of at the moment."

"I like Brandywine. It has 'wine' in it."

Foxy laughed, then asked if that was who he wanted to pick.

"Sure. I mean he's your friend."

"Oh, shush. He'll be yours too, soon." They called Brandon, and he answered.

"Hey, Foxy what's u-OHMYGOSHIT'SLIGHTNINGMCQUEEN!"

"Yeah, hi." Lightning replied with a grin.

"Actually, there's a reason we called you."

"There is? What is it?"

"You'll see..." Foxy replied, grinning. She produced a version of a song without lyrics, and pressed play. The sound flowed out of her phone, and the two began to sing. **(A/N: Bold is Lightning, **_Italic is Foxy._**)**

"**When worlds collide. You can run-**"

"_But you can't hide!_"

"**When worlds collide, you'll laugh so hard you'll swear you died. When worlds collide, hold my tire, I'll be your guide, when worlds collide. Buckle-Buckle-Buckle up for the sweetest ride and prepare to have your mind blown wide, when worlds collide.**"

"_When worlds collide, it's a curious thing. Bet you never heard a car and a human sing! Under his metal hood are some working parts, how is that different from my beating heart?_"

"**I'm from the Cars-**"

"_And I'm from the humans-_"

"**But that don't mean this friendship wasn't built to last.**"

"_He was born to a car, and I was born to a human, so let me hear ya holler for this inter-species rap!_"

"**You-You-You-You can run-**"

"_But you can't hide!_"

"**Whe-When worlds collide!**"

Throughout the song, the two were dancing, Lightning moon-walking and Foxy shuffling. When they finished, Foxy leaped onto his roof, crossed her arms, and held two fingers up on each hand. "Word!" She exclaimed, and Lightning looked up at her.

"Don't you ever do that again. I don't know what that was, you just embarrassed the hell outta all three of us."

Foxy and him laughed, while Brandon clapped.

"That was amazing! You guys nailed it!"

"He loves music. He's like the human version of DJ, only a bit more feminine."

"Hey, I am not!"

"Dude, you buy shoes like a woman buys clothes. And shoes." Foxy and Lightning chuckled, and even Brandon snickered.

"Yeah, okay, I'll admit it. I love my babies."

"His shoes." Foxy whispered to Lightning, who snorted with laughter.

"Is that all you guys wanted?"

"Nope. I called to say Happy Birthday, bro!"

"Thanks, Liz." He gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Sooo... what's it like in Radiator Springs? You never told me last night."

"Yeah, and I don't plan to."

"Aww, come on!"

"All right, fine. I'll give you a little bit about it everyday."

"Sweet! Now you've got to give me a lot about it, since you didn't yesterday."

Lightning chuckled. "You dug yourself a hole, Foxy. Don't die in it." He replied airily, driving off.

"Hey, come back here! I wasn't done yet..."

"Done with what?"

"I said that I'd give him a little bit of info on the town everyday."

"Yeah?"

"_But_, I was also going to say that you'd help me."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. At least for today, anyway."

"Fine... Mater can do the rest of the days then. You know how much he loves talking."

"Yeah, I do." So the two began to give Brandon little tidbits here and there about all the residents. When he had to sign off, he looked at a notebook page where he had written things.

"You got everything you need to know?"

"I think so... Hey, who's 'Thunder'? You said his name last night, and you haven't told me about him yet."

"Oh, I can do you one better." She whistled sharply, and Thunder shot out of Lightning's cone. "Thunder, come."

He came.

"Thunder, sit facing the screen."

He did.

"Say hello to Brandon, Thunder." She crooned, and Thunder barked, his tail a blur. He licked the screen a few times, then backed off.

"Oh, Thunder. Now I need to clean the screen again."

Brandon laughed as Thunder sat. "So he's a dog. That makes sense."

"Here you go, buddy." She gave him a piece of a green apple, and he wolfed it down. "Doesn't it, though? He's my fuzzy-wuzzy-furry buddy." She replied, scratching Thunder's back.

His tail was going a mile a minute, and he licked Foxy's face. She laughed, then pushed him away. "Thunder!" He came back for one more lick, then laid down at her feet, panting slightly. "He's a sweetheart. You'd like him, Brandon."

"I think I would." He gave Thunder a smile.

"It's kind of ironic, really."

"Why do you say that, Light?" Foxy asked.

"Mater named him after the one thing he's afraid of." Lightning and Foxy shared a laugh, and even Brandon chuckled.

"I gotta get going you guys. Bye!"

"Bye, Brandini!"

"Bye, Brandywine!"

Foxy laughed, then replied, "Lightning! You wait until I almost turn it off to say that, that way he can't react!"

"Oh... Whoops..."

"He likes that name because it has 'wine' in it." She explained to Brandon before the three said real goodbyes and Foxy disconnected the connection.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, it was fun. And we should." Foxy replied.

* * *

That evening, she settled down next to Fillmore, yawning widely. "Man, these last few days really seemed to catch up to me. What with going to the beach, making a new invention, having you all meet Brandon, getting sand stuck in my teeth, then getting it forcibly dug out-that still hurts- and having a fight with Lightning, only to mend it a few days later. I think I need a long nap."

"That, or just a night's sleep and plenty of coffee, man." Fillmore replied with a chuckle, pulling her close.

"Yeah. That too." She replied, and snuggled into his side before drifting to sleep, Fillmore soon copying her.

**And here's the end of it! How did you all like it! Now remember this machine, it will come up in my other stories from time to time. :) Hope you guys liked it, Liz**


End file.
